


!T w4S tH3 0n1y ch0!C3

by Undergroundwolf39ser



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, I really hate that everyone dies but there's no going back now, Now edited better since it was killing me inside, POV Third Person, Sad Ending???, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergroundwolf39ser/pseuds/Undergroundwolf39ser
Summary: We don’t really know what Sal was thinking when he had to kill the residents of Addison Apartments so I decided to do this but I didn’t want to include all the characters that much so it will mainly get to Sal killing his dad and Lisa.T-T





	!T w4S tH3 0n1y ch0!C3

 

❌❗🔦🔪🔦❗❌

 

He **h4D** to do it. It was the only choice. 

 

**TH3 0N1y cH3!c3.**

 

_ There has to be another way. They’re my family. _

 

_ I’m sorry,Sally Face, but there’s no choice. I’m really sorry. You’re the only one who can do this. _

 

As he left Terrence’s apartment, he saw a knife laying there on the ground waiting for him. Both knew it needed each other so he took it before looking at it again in his right hand. It reminds him the time that he used to cut himself a lot after what happen.  _ How ironic _ . The knife wasn’t for him though, it was for what he  **h4D** to do next. 

 

_ Terrence was right. I’m the only person who could do this. _

🔦🔪🔪🔪🔪🔦

 

The courage in his chest was melting as he continued killing everyone that was in the building. There were only a few more people left now. 

 

**tH!s !sN’t 0k4y.**

 

He knew it but it didn’t stop him from slashing down everyone. 

 

There was so much blood on his hands making him feel guiltier as time went on. He felt sorry for them he truly did, but now wasn’t the time to cry and mourn for them. Before he killed some of them, he would try to take in everything and remember the littlest detail about them or what their last words are. 

 

_ It’s okay,it’s okay, _ he thought, _ it will be fine.  _ That was a lie and he knew it but he couldn’t stop telling himself that. 

 

’’Son,I love you.’’ 

 

He stopped walking and looked at his father and Lisa on the crouch;they were so happy and content with each other. It was sad that it was all going to be taken away soon. ’’H..hey d-dad...Lisa…’’ He choked the words out since it was getting hard to breathe now. ’’Sal, have I ever told you how happy I am? Well, son I’m proud of you.’’ The knife was still behind his back, he smiled weakly under his mask as more tears began to fall. ’’..m..me too...I’m sorry.’’ There was a lot of things to apologize for but he just shook his head as he took the knife out from its hiding place and killed them both before they could run away or scream. 

 

He was alone. 

 

**tRu!y A!0N3.**

 

He then realized that he had been alone for a long time. He just pretended that he wasn’t. 

 

He  **n33D3d** to do this. 

 

He  **w4Nt3D** everyone to be safe from the clutists, the red-eye demon, and….himself. 

 

No, maybe the last one was part of the guilt talking. 

 

He  **N3v3r w4Nt3D** to hurt anyone sure they always got hurt and left him in the end but he still cared about people. 

 

He walked to the elevator, pushed to go down, and walked with the knife in hand still. 

 

Everything happened so fast. 

 

So fast. 

 

He saw Todd in such a bad condition but he couldn’t help him since sirens came and the rest all came in a dizzying blur.

…...

 

He remembered the trial where waiting, anticipation, misjudgement, and most of all hatred existed. 

 

**4sH13y C4mPb311.**

 

She was no longer a friend to him since it was clear when she testify against him. He hated that his friend was against him but if he had a chance to explain then she would have understand.

 

Trial after Trial finally on the day of the judge finally ringed him guilty. He had lost. It was okay since he knew he couldn’t live with himself after what he had done. If he hadn’t sent his last hope to die then everything would’ve been okay. Who was he fooling? Nothing is ever okay for him. 

 

The next day was his doom day. He sighed and looked out the metal surrounding the window and looked outside since it might be the last chance he does.  He could somehow tell that the demon was laughing at him but he couldn’t do anything but wait now.

❌❗🔦🔪🔦❗❌

 

The next day came all to fast but he guesses that death itself has no patience for waiting.  The guards grabbed both his arms and lead him roughly down the halls passing the other prisoners and windows. Then they finally reached the checkpoint:  **tH3 313cuTr0NcUt!0!n Ch4!r.** The chair was his resting place. He knew that it was too late to be saved. That was why he didn’t fight back when they strapped him down to the chair.

 

Anger would be painted on his face but then again so many emotions were held back forcible.

 

_ ’’Hey, Larry Face?’’ _

 

_ ’’Yes, Sally Face.’’ _

 

**_’’tH4nK y0U.’’_ **

 

The memory was the last thing he remembered before he felt nothing, just nothing. He enjoyed his life even if it was cut short. The skies will forever be his new ‘home’ or so he thought at least.

 

’’Sal wake up,please.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is better than what it was before. You don’t know how long I wanted to fix this but now that it’s done I can finally relax…..nope. That was a lie for me since I have to work on the other stories still.T-T Well I hope you enjoy this way better version.Bye!


End file.
